Cheating death
by Wr1
Summary: Lee and Lucy are dying...yup dying. And they finally realise what they mean to each other but never actually get the words out...will they survive? And if they do will they actually be able to get the words out?
1. Chapter 1

_** Ifrost asked me to write this fic. It's going to be in two parts and I hope this is what you wanted.**_

Thick, grey smoke filled the air, slowly choking the occupants in the bundling. Some were able to make an escape but others weren't so lucky. Others were trapped as flames flickered around them, bits of the building falling heavily onto the floor, trapping people further inside.

It was any normal day in London, traffic buzzing, people bustling about and tourists snapping everything they could find. Nothing special was happening, no important speeches, visits or red carpet events just a mundane day like the rest of the country.

Lee and Lucy had decided to go for a walk through central London to do some shopping and to visit the bank. They'd gone for lunch before having to do anything major, Lucy had gotten angry at Lee and he'd insulted the waitress on more than one occasion. It was just a normal morning for them. That was until they'd walked into a bank.

They'd been in the queue when the building burst into flames unexpectedly. Lee on instinct had grabbed Lucy and pushed her away, all the while shielding her. Lee was surprised when he had taken action but was silently berating himself when he had realised that he had pushed them further back into the building, but it had saved them both from being crushed completely by falling ceiling. Lee's legs getting caught under some metal and wood that fell.

Now Lee lay on his front with his leg trapped by heating metal and heavy wood as Lucy sat next to him, his head leaning on her leg as her hand held onto his and the other one ran through his hair which had begun to gain dust and ash. It was soothing him and her as they spluttered and coughed through the thickening smoke.

"Never thought it would end like this." Lee coughed out as Lucy's hand tightened her grip on his.

"Don't say stuff like that." she admonished as Lee's eyes started to look up at hers. She really should be lying down, just so she could breathe a bit better. He'd told her but she had shook her head and said she was fine.

The wood and metal underneath his legs was beginning to heat up and he knew soon that they would be burnt. They'd tried to move them but found if they shifted either piece, more debris would fall over them and Lee wanted to keep her safe, he had to keep her safe. As long as Lucy was safe he could die happily.

Sighing he to find topic of conversation, it would be a while until the firefighters reached them at the back of the bank. Conversation at this point in time seemed meaningless and stupid but if it kept moral up he'd keep on babbling and not stop, "have you got a dream?"

"What?" Lucy rasped out as she looked down at Lee, his face covered in soot, has knew hers would be the same way as well.

"Have you got a dream? You know, something that you want to accomplish, like a life goal." he explained as she finally understood what he was talking about.

Lucy hadn't really thought about it. Yes, she wanted to get married and have children but that was a dream most people had. There was nothing unique or special about her dream but it was something she wanted and the one thing that with each passing second in the burning building that was slowly slipping away. One she feared she would never achieve and one that she wanted desperately wanted. The dream mattered to her and that's all that was important.

"Get married to the right person and have a family," Lucy coughed out as her hand clutched his. Oh her vision had gotten blurry, "doesn't seem like it will happen now. What's your dream?"

"Now don't talk like that." Lee mocked as the hand in Lee's hair smacked him slightly. He could just about make out the sound of fire engines and water trickling around the roaring flames that were inching closer towards his legs, his eyes shifting from Lucy's face.

Lee's dream was simple and he'd only admitted it to himself the other day, whilst trying to sleep. It had shocked him that he'd admitted it so easily, even if it was only in his head. His dream was quite simply Lucy. Soppy and cheesy he knew but it was the truth and the only dream he ever wanted to actually accomplish. Lee only ever wanted Lucy. Maybe now that they were essentially dying it would be a better time as any to tell her. Taking a shaky breath of smoke Lee answered.

"You're my dream." as soon as he managed to admit it to her his eyes shifted up.

He didn't see a surprised or even slightly shocked Lucy. Instead Lucy's head had slumped forward and her eyes were closed. He'd been thinking about his dream so much that he hadn't realised Lucy's grip on his hand had slackened as her other hand had slumped to the floor next to his head. This wasn't good. Really wasn't good.

He had to do something, even if it meant his legs got battered some more. Lucy was in danger and he couldn't wait for the fire crew to eventually declare it safe enough to enter the building. Trying to shift his legs a bit under the now scorching hot metal and wood that was beginning to burn, he was surprised he had endured the pain for so long. He knew at least one of his legs were broken and both burnt, his trousers ruined and singed. Putting the pain to the back of his mind Lee sat up and he winced as Lucys' frame fell forward even more. Managing to free his right leg Lee looked around him and luckily he could just about make out another fallen piece of metal that was still cold. Placing that underneath where his leg had previously lay he sighed with relief as he freed the other one and because of the metal underneath managed to stop anything else from falling. Funny, how when in situations of panic you could think better.

Hearing the creek of the building Lee's panic grew as he stood up before falling down immediately. The pain was unbearable and he could feel himself begin to get affected by the lack of oxygen. Shaking his head Lee stood again and groaned. He wasn't going to let his dream slip away from him, even if he wouldn't end up being the one to fulfil hers. They'd have to see how their relationship would go but his would be complete. Lee would have his dream even if it was for a small amount of time. But he would still help her.

He knew he shouldn't be breathing heavily through his nose but he could bear the pain doing this. Blinking back tears Lee managed to push Lucy back so as she fell her back landed on his arm as his other arm made its way under her legs, lifting her up. Immediately her head slumped backwards and her arm fell so it was dangling. Searching around he noticed that there was a way out and by dodging some flames he could escape unscathed.

Limping forward Lee groaned with each step, sweat dripping off his forehead, mixing with the tears that fell down. If it wasn't for Lucy he'd have stayed where he was and awaited his fate but he'd made a secret promise to keep her as safe as he could. If that meant his legs getting worse than they already were or being burnt in the process then so be it. Each step was agony but he had to carry on.

Lee nearly sobbed with relief as he felt some water spray onto him, cooling him down and indicating that he was close. Then the flames were behind him and that's all he could see was ash and then the exit. He filled his lungs with the more clear air as he neared the burnt door. Nudging it awkwardly with his shoulder he stumbled through the frame.

Once he was outside he ignored the gasps emitting from the crowd. Stumbling forward he placed Lucy down on the floor before collapsing next to her and arm circling around her waist, sobs emitting from him. They were safe and not a moment too soon as the building collapsed behind him.

"It's ok, Lucy. We're safe. We're alive." he muttered frantically next to her ear as he tried to clear some ash from her face. It was no good. He knew they were both covered in the stuff.

When the paramedics reached them he mumbled his reply as to who they were and if they knew each other before passing out himself into a deep, painless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_** This is the second and last chapter of this fic. It turned really soppy near the end. Oops. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you. Ifrost deserves credit for the idea so thank you.**_

The first thing that hit him was the smell of disinfectant. Ugh that only meant one thing; he was in hospital. Slowly opening his eyes he winced at the bright lights that were shining down on him. Yes he was definitely in hospital. Oh great! De ja bloody vú. Groaning he lifted himself up and panicked when he spotted the wheelchair, lifting the covers he sighed as he spotted his legs. One was in a plaster and the wrapped tightly in bandages. It didn't look like he'd be walking for a while.

Pressing the button for the nurse he let himself relax. Then he remembered Lucy and shot back up. Was she ok? Was she awake? Was she alive? The path his thoughts had taken him were no good and the panic the nurse just have seen when she walked in was enough to scare her.

"How are you, sir?" She questioned as Lee ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Lucy?" Was the only thing that exited his mouth as the nurse's expression turned from one of concern into half a smile.

"She's down the hall." the nurse replied as she checked over his vitals.

"Can I go and see her?" He questioned as the nurse sighed. She wouldn't normally but he looked desperate. Really desperate.

"Fine. You can't walk for a while. You've burnt both legs badly and one's broken. You've had to have skin grafts on both legs and you've been in a coma for the past few days." she informed him as Lee nodded. He could deal with that.

"What about Lucy?" He questioned as the nurse helped him off of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"She breathed quite a bit of smoke in and she's had to be assisted with her breathing until today and she's just got an oxygen mask on. Lucy's still in a coma," she sighed as the nurse wheeled him down the corridor and to the door of Lucy's room, "I'll leave you be." And with that the nurse left Lee sat outside the door.

Tapping the side of his wheelchair Lee sighed as he looked at the door. Why was he nervous? Shaking it off Lee edged forward slightly and managed to push the door open with the front of his wheelchair. Rolling forward he sighed as he saw Lucy lying motionless in the bed.

Taking a deep breath Lee managed to lift himself off of the wheelchair and onto the bed next to her side. He gave a small smile as his hand found hers before a frown replaced his smile. Did her hand just twitch? Squeezing her hand slightly he felt her hand squeeze his back. Looking down at their hands he squeezed it again, not quite believing what was happening.

"Can you stop squeezing my hand?" Lucy managed to rasp out as Lee eyes shot to her face. She was awake.

"You're awake!" He mumbled as he pressed the button for the nurse as Lucy sat up and looked around her as she removed the oxygen mask from her face.

"How long have been passed out for?" She questioned as she eyed the room. Was it her or was it getting stuffy? And there was a wheelchair? Then she noticed Lee's legs and her eyes widened slightly as events came tumbling back.

"A couple of days...the both of us have been." He answered as Lucy's breathing became worse.

Scrambling quickly she put the oxygen mask back on. She needed to get out of the room. Just as she placed it back on the nurse came in and explained the situation, checked her vitals and answered Lucy's questions. Including the one about who got them out of building to which Lee looked away.

"Can I go outside?" Lucy asked desperately, "it's really stuffy in here."

Nodding the nurse explained some precautions to which Lucy nodded. Lifting himself back into the wheelchair Lee watched as Lucy unsteadily got to her own feet. She hadn't been up in a few days. Lee continued to watch as Lucy sat back down on the edge of the bed. Nervously fiddling with arm rests on the chair Lee asked.

"If you want...you could sit on my knees? Just to get you outside and you can move to a bench then if you want?" Lucy's head shot up to look at him and she was surprised to find him blushing slightly. That was very unlike Lee.

"If you don't mind?" Lucy replied as Lee shook his head to say he didn't.

Moving himself nearer the bed Lee shifted so he was sitting more comfortably. Nodding his head Lee watched once again as Lucy got to her feet, her legs wobbling slightly. Taking a hold of her waist he guided her so she was sitting with her back to an arm rest and her legs dangling off the other one. Giggling she pulled her legs up so they bent in front of her and rested on Lee's thighs. Taking hold of the blanket that rested on the edge of the bed, he covered them both with it as Lucy's head went and rested on his shoulders.

"How's your legs?" Lucy whispered as Lee managed to get them out of the room and into the corridor.

"One broken, both burnt. Otherwise they're fine," he answered back as he smiled at the passing nurses who gave him a bemused glance before a smile kept onto their lips.

They stayed silent as Lee wheeled them out and into the courtyard, fresh air filling their lungs. Wheeling to a nearby bench Lucy shook her head as she snuggled further into him. He was comfortable and she felt safer, "thank you."

"What for?" Lee questioned as he put the brakes on the wheelchair.

"Saving us." Was her reply as she kissed the side of his neck.

"No problem."

"I never did find out your dream," she mumbled as Lee's arm went to rest over her legs the other one behind her back.

Now was the time to say it. To finally admit his feelings. To repeat what he had said in the burning building and for her to finally hear him say it. This was it and he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

"You are."

"I'm what?" Lucy questioned as she sat up, her eyes searching his face.

"You're my dream," he said as her eyes widened. He had actually admitted his feelings! The amount of times he'd come close to saying how he felt but never actually being able to frustrated her.

Not knowing what else to do she let her lips touch his in a kiss as he held on to her tightly her hand clutching his t-shirt as her other one made its way to rest against his cheek. What she didn't tell him when she said her dream was that the right person was him? Always had been, always would be.

Pulling apart Lucy grinned as she heard Lee whimper slightly, "and do you know what your next dream is?"

Nodding his head he pulled her further onto his lap and answered with the truth, "to one day make yours come true."

Lucy could do nothing more but kiss him again


End file.
